Panem Hills
by clatoforeverx
Summary: Clove Sevina, the new girl of Panem Hills. After she meets Glimmer, Katniss and Johanna. She finds herself thrown into popularity. And Cato has got his eye on her. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Clove Sevina lay in her bed, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled to herself. The City was such a beautiful place, the sun, sea, sand. Everything a girl can wish for was right in front of her. She got out of her bed, and brushed her hair. Applied her makeup, and made her way downstairs. Breakfast was cooking in the pan, her life was perfect.

"Morning honey." Her mother, Dianna said to her, and embraced her into a hug.

"Morning mom, where's dad?"

"At work, I've got some news for you!" Her mother clasped her perfectly manicured hands together.

"What?"

"We're moving!"

"Moving? Moving where?" She said, barely able to get the words out.

"Panem Hills, Clove, this will be such a fantastic opportunity for us all!"

"But.."

"Clove, no questions. The decision is final."

"Can I at least ask when we are moving?" She asks her mother.

"Tomorrow. The work team, have moved everything that's necessary down there. You just need to pack your personal items."

"Why have we got to move? Your job is global, and dad's job is located here!" She wined, helplessly.

"Well, dad's job has to move, and as you say. I work anywhere, so Clove please go and pack."

Clove sighed as she made her way up to her room, and put her items into cardboard boxes her mother had left for her at the top of the stairs.  
Why couldn't her father stay here? She asked herself. She would have to leave all her friends, like her bestfriend Jackie, and Rue. Obviously she would meet new friends, but she couldn't help wonder what would be in store for her when she arrived. Nobody likes a new girl, but she was Clove Sevina, she wasn't scared of no bitch.

A few hours later, she had finished packing. Her bed had gone, her wardrobe, her room was completely empty. Her mother had called the removal men to take all the last of her stuff down. She just lay in her empty room, wishing she didn't have to leave.  
Because her bed was gone, she had to sleep on a camp bed for the night. Which was obviously going to be uncomfortable. But she had to call Jackie and Rue, to say goodbye. She picked up her phone and dialled their numbers. Once they both answered she merged the call.

_Phone call participants: Clove,Jackie,Rue_

_'Jackie! Rue! Hi." Clove said down her phone._

_"Girl, what's going on? Nobody ever calls this late at night?" Jackie laughed._

_"Well, I've called to say goodbye, as I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_"No way, nice joke Clo." Rue said, obviously thinking it was a joke._

_"No joke Rue, I'm moving tomorrow, to Panem Hills."_

_"How come you've just told us now?"_

_"I only found out before, everything has literally been packed off to my new house."_

**_*2 and a half hours later*_**

_"I'm going to miss you so much girls! Make sure you call me everyday!" Clove said._

_"Of course, have fun C, love ya!" Rue and Jackie said down the phone. _

Clove clicked the button, and lay down on her camp bed. It was at least 1 in the morning. She turned off her lamp and shut her eyes.

* * *

**Moving Day**

"Clove!" Her mother shouted. "Get a move on! The plane takes off at 10!"

Panem Hills, and Malibu was only a state away from each other, but her mother insisted they fly there.

She brushed her hair, which fell into loose black curls down her back. Put on minimal make-up. The only clothes she had with her was her 5 Seconds Of Summer crop top, and a black skater skirt, with pink air maxes.

Shoving her remaining stuff in a pink carrier, she took one last look at her room and sighed. Touching the walls, she had amazing memories here. Her life was perfect, why did her dad have to screw it up? She unlocked the doors onto her balcony, and touched the rail for one last time. Looking out onto the horizon, at the beach with the waves crashing against the sand.

"Goodbye." She whispered, and made her way out of her bedroom. She had never seen the house look so bare. Everything was gone, her 1.6 million pound mansion, was gone.

"Clove!" Her father shouted. "Come on, the limo is here!"

"Sure." She shouted, and made her way down the path and climbed into the car.

"I know this is a big change for you hon, but I promise you. You will love the new house! We even have a few presents down there for you." Her father said wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled at him and pulled him close. She was definitely closer to her dad, even though he ruined her life, she could still crack a smile or two for him.

They arrived at the airport, seeing as their flight was only to the next state, they only had to show a quick for of I.D. She decided to put in her headphones and listen to her music.

"Clove." Her mother said, "We have to board the plane now, come on."

Sighing she stood up, and followed her parents through the terminal, once they found their correct seats. She sat down, and looked around her. They was in first class, which included. Their own personal 30" inch television. Wine, or champagne for the adults, a Jacuzzi, and everything else.

Even though their plane ride was 50 minutes, her parents insisted first class was the way to go. Eventually the plane landed, and they was in Panem Hills.

"How beautiful!" Her mother exclaimed. Whilst snapping a few photos.

"Come on, the limo is here! Clove, you will love the house, I promise." Her father said, as they got into the limo for the second time.

"Where about is the house?" She asked her mother.

"Only 10 minutes away honey."

"What about school? Where will I go?"

"Oh, Panem High of course. You start tomorrow, don't worry, everything's all arranged."

Clove glanced at her watch, it was already quite late, 5pm. She was starting a new high school tomorrow?! Her parents were definitely serious about this.

"Clove," Her mother commanded. "Close your eyes."

She did as she was told, and stepped out of the car. Once her parents told her to look, her heart must have skipped a beat. It was breath taking! A 4 story mansion, with balconies, palm trees, swimming pools. You name it.

"Wow." She whispered.

"I told you!" Her mother said, dragging her by the arm. "Come and look at your room."

The quick glances she took at the living room, kitchen, sauna, Jacuzzi, swimming pool, gym, and everything else. Until her mother opened the door of her bedroom. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Holy Luke Hemmings." She said whilst taking in her bedroom. She had a private bathroom, and a Jacuzzi. Her bedroom was the size of her living room, and her bedroom back at her own house. She had a new four poster bed, carpets, rugs. A huge mirror.

"Wait till you see this!" Her mother said, dragging her out onto the balcony.

Because she was on the top floor, the view was breath taking, the balcony was half the size of her room, with a swimming pool, and a bar.

"Mommy thankyou so much!" She said diving onto her, hugging her.

"No need to thank me honey, you deserve it. Now come and tell your father what you think.

"Certainly." She said running down the spiral stairs, and stopping when she seen her dad.

"Daddy! I love it! Thankyou so much" She said hugging him.

"I'm glad, now one more present."

"Dad, mum, no. This is too much as it is. I don't deserve all th-" Clove stopped dead when she saw a Lamborghini parked on the drive way, pearl white.

"Is.. is.. that mine?" She asked stammering.

"Well, my girl needed something to drive, and you have to show up at your new school in style tomorrow don't you?" Her father said giving her a wink.

"Daddy, I love you so much! I cant believe you got all this for me."

"Go on, lets take it for a spin." He said throwing the keys to her, Clove had never been more excited in her life.

**4 hours later.**

_"Omg Jackie, Rue. You wouldn't believe it I know!" Clove squealed whilst telling her friends about her house, room and car._

_"We are totally making a trip over there sometime!" Rue said._

_"Totally, well I've got to go girlies. I have to get my sleep as I start a new school tomorrow."_

_"Have fun babe, we'll call you again tomorrow! Love you!" They said down the phone._

_"Love you both, bye!" She said whilst clicking the off button._

"Clove, shut your light off now, go to sleep." Her mother called up.

"Okay, night mom, night dad. Love you both!" She called down.

"We love you too, goodnight!"

Clove shut off her light and fell straight asleep.

* * *

**School Time.**

"Clo, wake up honey! School time." Her father shouted, and entered her room. "You remember where it is right? It's literally 10-20 minutes away, and you cant miss it. You start at 8:45. So come on, chop chop."

"I'm coming." She said and heaved herself out of bed.

"Make sure you don't damage your car, have fun. Be safe, and make some friends! I love you." He said, and then rushing out of the door for work.

She rummaged through her walk in closet and found her favourite 'green day' crop top, with a black skater skirt, and then she decided to put on her all black air max's.

Her hair was naturally curly, so all she had to do was brush it, and then applied her usual minimal make-up. A little foundation, a little eyebrow pencil, some lipstick and a spot of blush. Clove never went for the 'over the top look' she preferred to look natural, which her make-up looked like everyday.

Grabbing an apple from the basket, she waved goodbye to her mom, and got into her car. After 20 minutes of driving she finally made it to the school. Looking at the clock in her car, it was 8:30. So she was in time, thank god.

As she pulled into the parking lot, all heads turned. Probably because for one, her car. I mean, it's a Lamborghini, think about it, and because she was new. Clove knew all eyes would be on her, so she had to make sure her entrance was a good one.

She got out of her car, and locked it. Leaning against it, she took out her phone, and plugged in her headphones. It wasn't long before somebody came up to her.

"Excuse me." She heard a voice say.

"Hm?" She said lowering her sun glasses.

"Enobaria Sanders, head girl." She said holding out her hand smugly. Clove knew for instance she was going to be a bitch.

Clove glanced at her hand, and then looked back at Enobaria.

"You shake the head girls hand." Enobaria said grabbing Clove's hand. "Out of respect."

"Well once the head girl, has earned my respect. Then I will shake her hand."

Enobaria gasped in frustration. "Cashmere, Tigris. Lets go."

"Fucking asshole." She whispered under her breath.

"Hey." She heard another voice say. Not again, she thought. "I'm Glimmer Carner, Enobaria is a bitch, She's just jealous of you."

"Clove." She stated, "And jealous of me? Why, I just got here?"

"For one, your like extremely pretty, for two. I mean, look at your car. Also, half the boys are drooling over you already."

"Oh, I never noticed."

"See them?" Glimmer nodded to a group of boys.

"Yeah." Clove replied.

"They're the popular boys, that's my boyfriend Marvel. But look at the rest of them, they're practically undressing you with their eyes!"

"Too much info Glimmer, and ew." Clove laughed.

"Anyway, would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure, why not." Clove replied. Whilst they made their way to the office to get Clove's schedule.

"Glimmer! And you must be Clove Sevina! Here is your schedule, have a great day!" The secretary said to her.

"Thanks Miss Trinket." Glimmer smiled and led Clove away from the office. "Let's check what classes you have."

"We have all the same classes! What a fucking coincidence, anyway, come on we're late." Glimmer said leading Clove to her first lesson. Art.

Once they arrived in the class, Glimmer explained why they was late. Once the teacher introduced himself as Cinna. They took a seat at a table with a few other girls.

"Clove, this is Katniss, and Johanna. Girls, this is Clove." They all exchanged hello's, and finally got talking.

"So Clove, where abouts do you live?" Katniss asked her.

"Erm, District 2 street."

"I live on District 12 street, Glimmer lives on 1, and Johanna lives on 7." Katniss laughs, "Wait, is your house that new big one? Its fucking fantastic!"

"Yeah, I lived in Malibu before I moved here."

"Malibu is so beautiful, I have a beach house there." Johanna added, you could tell by her personality. She was cocky, sarcastic. But she looked as she'd be a great friend.

"Anyway, the bell has just sounded, let's go to break."

We walked out of class into the cafeteria, and Katniss stops and smiles. "Oh my god, I love Green Day!"

"They're like, the best." Clove smiles, as they find a spot and sit down.

"Here they come." Glimmer smiles, gesturing to a group of boys Glimmer pointed out before.

"Who are they?"

"Marvel, Cato, Peeta, Gale and Finnick." Johanna said. "And they're coming this way."

* * *

**a/n: Hey guys, well please review this story! Like, fav. Everything is appreciated! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey girls." Marvel said, "And whose this Glim?"

"Clove." She stated, with no emotion on her face.

"Oooh, she seems a feisty one."

"I do have a name." Clove frowns, these boys seem like immature idiots, posh, stuck-up brats. Which immediately came into her mind.

"I'm sorry about my friends, I'm Peeta, so how do you like Panem High?" He seemed mature enough, and not stuck up.

"Oh, Peeta getting on it now." Said the blonde one with spiked up hair.

"No he's not, he's just being friendly, seeing as you irrational bastards can't take anything serious." She replied to him.

"Wow chill, I was just stating the obvious."

"The obvious? Wow, you're so low! You stupid asshole! I can't honestly believe you would think that, can a girl not talk to a boy now without it being something different." She said folding her arms, all he could think in his head was, wow.

"Cato." He said to her.

"Clove." She replied coldly.

"Okay, I think everyone got off on the wrong foot, lets just have something to eat before we go to class." Glimmer said, sensing that everyone except Cato and Clove was feeling uncomfortable.

"So, I cant believe Finnick wasn't here today, he missed practice. Brutus is gonna be pissed off on that one." A boy said with dark brown hair, with grey eyes. He could have been Katniss' twin.

Clove nearly choked on her drink, the name Finnick made alarm bells go off in her head. Could the Finnick they were talking about, be her best friend who left about 5 years ago?

"Finnick, as in Odair?" She said, everyone stared at her.

"Yeah, why?" Answered Cato.

"Nothing, it... doesn't matter."

The bell rang which signalled the next class was commencing, they said their goodbyes, and Clove realised she would be in the next class with Glimmer, Peeta and Gale. Whose name she found out earlier.

They took their seats in history, Clove found out her teacher, Mr Abernathy just let them do what they want, as he was mostly hungover and sleeping all lesson.

"So Clove, what made you move here?" Gale asked her.

"My dad's job, I used to live in Malibu." She responded.

"You must be pretty loaded if you've got a Lamborghini, and that car is amazing. You've got to let me drive that thing." He said chuckling.

"In your dreams," She responded smiling. "My house is on District 2 street, this mansion thing. It's pretty nice."

"Anyway selfie time!" Glimmer smiled, signalling Clove, Peeta and Gale to all smile. Glimmer and Clove pouted, whilst Peeta and Gale flashed their smiles.

"Uploading that to instagram!" Glimmer laughed, "Clo, what's your instagram name?"

"Just Clove Sevina."

"Holy shit." Gale said shocked. "Your a Sevina?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"What's the fuss about it, its a last name no biggie?" Glimmer said, obviously she had no clue about Clove's last name.

"Is your dad Jeff Sevina?" Peeta asked her shocked.

"Yeah." She said, knowing these boys are big on football, he would be one of their idols.

"Jeff Sevina." Gale said slowly. "He is my hero!"

"My dad loves his fans, you should both come and meet him one day, he's actually coaching right now."

"It's my dream to get into USC." Gale started, "Wait, is your dad still coaching with Jack Odair?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"So you know Finn?"

"Yeah, kinda." She repeated, not letting them know he was her best friend.

"This is like amazing, Clove, we can be life long friends!" Gale laughed.

The bell rang, which signalled they had another break. That hour went fast, she thought. At least she had made some friends.

Clove followed Glimmer outside into the field around the back of the school, where many kids were sat.

"Sevina!" Gale shouted, seeing as they were on last name basis, she responded back with "Hawthorne!"

"Dude, why you shouting Sevina?" Cato asked him, dumbfounded why he would be shouting his Idols last name.

Gale just ignored him and went back to speaking to Marvel.

"Hey guys." Glimmer said waving, as they took their seats.

"Yo Sevina, so how you liking it here then?" Gale said.

"Its cool."

She stopped and looked at Cato, who seemed to be in deep thought, and then his eyes turned into her direction.

"Before you ask, my last name is Sevina. Jeff Sevina's daughter." She said smiling, watching the pure shock appear on Cato's face.

"Wow, well your dad's my idol."

"Good to know." She said before turning back to Glimmer who was taking selfies.

The rest of the day went by as a blur, Clove met some strange people, but she knew she was going to like it here at Panem High, it seemed better than her old school. She met some friends, she had a argument with the head girl, but that didn't really matter. She seemed to like Glimmer the most out of everyone, even though she was bubbly, and bouncy. She could tell that they were going to be good friends. Katniss seemed to have a thing for Peeta, but she flirted with Gale a lot too. Johanna, was well, Johanna. She didn't seem to be interested in anyone really, but she seemed nice. Clove thought about Cato, he seemed cocky, annoying and very arrogant. But when they were talking about her dad, he seemed kinda different. Overall a good day, she thought to herself.

As she was walking down the corridor with Glimmer, at the end of the day. Clove felt somebody barge into her.

"Excuse me?" She said looking up, this girl was taller than her, but she wasn't afraid. When she looked closer, she realised it was the bitch from before.

"Enobaria, will you just quit it?" Glimmer said.

"Oh little Glim Glam." She laughed, "How's Marvie doing these days, I could do with a piece of that."

"You fucking bitch!" Glimmer shouted.

"And you." She pointed to Clove, "I have my eye on you, do anything stupid? And i'll ruin you."

"Oh please. I would honestly like to see you try, I swear before you even try and ruin me? I would underline try, don't get to full of yourself you stuck up bitch. You really don't know who your talking too? And as for Marvel, I can guarantee, he would never go for a piece of shit like you, he's got Glimmer for gods sake! Look at how beautiful she is, compared to you! So I just suggest you back off honey, cause no one can be arsed with your shit." Clove smirked, knowing she had won this round. Enobaria, just stared at her, and turned away. Her little gang following closely behind her.

"Thanks Clove, for that." Glimmer said, shocked that someone she barely knew had come to her defence, and Glimmer knew that Clove would be a good friend.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Come on, lets go. We don't want your parents worrying you got lost!"

"Don't sweat it," Clove said. "They wont even be home, do you and the girls want to come round later?"

"Sure, just text me the address."

They walked out into the parking lot, where everybody was stood by Clove's car, most likely admiring it.

"Clove, this car is the shit!" Marvel said to her, whilst everyone laughed.

"Well I cant say your wrong." She replied.

"Wow. That car is fucking amazing! Whose is it." Somebody said, Clove turned around to see a bronze haired boy smiling.

"Finnick?" She managed to say from shock.

"Clove?"

* * *

a/n: _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Don't worry Clato moments will be coming soon! I will try and update soon! And please review your thoughts on this chapter, follow and faves mean the world! xx_


End file.
